Erwin van der Zwan (Fate/Global War)
Profile History Born to the wealthy Van der Zwaan family, Erwin hoped to one day use his families' wealth to travel the world much like their ancestors did, sadly this didn't seem possible. Having gotten wealthy the Van der Zwaan family has gotten lazy and careful as well, much to Erwin's dismay who idolized his ancestors. In order to suppress what they saw as rebellious attitude, Erwin's parents frequently locked him up in his room and home schooled him. This seemed to have the opposite effect as Erwin only grew more and more interested in the outside world as he began to hate his house, as well as his parents. During his early teens, he mostly read books on history, magic, and various kinds of fiction. He also took his time mastering their family crest, being the only one in years to unlock all of the elemental familiars. When he became 18 years old Erwin finally escaped his overprotective parents and traveled the world as a vagabond, while most would be eager to return to the safe and comfortable surroundings a mansion would offer, Erwin finally felt happy in the open world, even if he only had his familiars for company. The more he traveled the world the more he realized that one day he would run out of places to travel to. After getting word of the Holy Grail, Erwin summoned his Servant and joined the Holy Grail War, hoping that by winning the war he would not only be able to travel the world, but also other dimensions. Despite living on the street Erwin is surprisingly jovial and happy. Often striking up conversations with random people he just met on the street. He rarely stays in one place for long as he intends to see as much of one town or city as possible before moving onto the next one. Despite his friendly attitude, he is very slow to trust other people (perhaps as a result of his upbringing). Relationship with Servant ~ Strategy Despite the fact that the purpose of the war is to kill enemy Magi and Servants, Erwin rarely looks to fight, preferring to keep his head low and hide while the others fight it out. When he does encounter an enemy he rarely involves himself in the fight, preferring to let Michiel and his familiars do the work, though he will involve himself in the fight when backed into a corner. Having in-depth knowledge of Paris' layout, he uses his knowledge to look for hideouts, he switches hideouts every 12 hours. When resting, he lets Michiel and one of his familiars patrol the area. Abilities Magecraft Erwin's family, which had an extensive and fruitful history specializing in familiar creation, eventually studied the workings of eastern spiritual summoning, an art alien to many of the modern magus families operating within the Clock Tower. Erwin, bearing his family's crest, is able to summon powerful familiars based around the Taoist elements and became a master of the art at a young age. When used as familiar the spirits actively seek out and attack anything that poses a threat to their master, if a spirit is killed Erwin needs to rest and recharge his mana in order to summon it again. Alternatively, Erwin could absorb the spirit and take its power for his own. Only one spirit (power) can be used at a time. * Fire Vermilion Bird: A pheasant-like bird with a five-colored plumage and four wings which is perpetually covered in flames. It is able to spew fire as well as generate and manipulate by flapping its wings. It can also increase the temperature of a room by will or specifically an object by touch. It's immune to heat and fire. Erwin lovingly names it Big Bird. * Yellow Earth Dragon: A Chinese dragon entirely made out of yellow stone. Because of its stone body, it's often deployed as when Erwin is on the defense. It's able to create stone walls or create stone domes around itself for protection or it's enemy to trap and even crush them. It is also able to go through stone or brick. Lastly, the yellow dragon is able to add to its own mass by absorbing stone and brick around itself. When absorbed, Erwin's body becomes stone. Its nickname is Rockie. * Black Water Tortoise: A giant black tortoise the size of an adult grizzly bear. Though it is slow on land, his speed drastically increases while submerged in water. When submerged it can manipulate the waves and the current. While on land it can shoot water out of its mouth with enough force to cut through brick, though Erwin uses it rarely when he's not on water. Erwin named him Squirtle. * White Metal Tiger: A white tiger with steel claws and teeth. The tiger is able to manipulate the metal and steel around him to add to his own claws and teeth or create makeshift suits of armor. When using the tiger's powers, Erwin gains the same sharp claws and teeth. Erwin lovingly names him Simba. * Azure Wood Dragon: Another Chinese dragon made entirely out of azure colored wood. While low in durability, the dragon constantly regrows lost parts. The dragon's main attack is to shoot needles of wood at its target or summon roots to constrict it targets. Because of his lack of destructive power, it's often deployed when Erwin needs to retreat. When absorbed, Erwin's body turns into wood. Its nickname is Woody. Physical Weapons Erwin usually carries a backpack filled with food, bottles of water, maps, various books about various kinds of subjects (mostly about history and geography), and various kinds of currency. He also carries a swiss army knife in his pocket, but other than that, that's all he has on him. Trivia Category:Fate/Global War